Exterminio
by Demona 0
Summary: Kimbley se prometió que cuando acabara su misión volvería para acabar con Miles


-

**Los personajes pertenecen a Arakawa**

**Aviso: Yaoi, rape. **

**EXTERMINIO**

¿Me vas a acompañar también a mear?- Pregunto Kimbley arqueando una ceja

Miles ni tan siquiera se digno a contestar pero entró tras él al cuarto de baño. La irritación mal disimulada del comandante estaba haciendo que su estancia en Briggs resultara mucho más divertida de lo que jamás hubiera creído.

El baño era grande, con una fila de urinarios alineados contra la pared y lavabos con las cañerías heladas. Kimbley analizó posibles vías de escape en una rápida ojeada. Una "deformación profesional" que había sobrevivido a su encierro.

Sin ventanas ni rejas de ventilación. La única puerta había quedado bloqueada por el Ishvalí. Permanecía frente a ella en posición de firmes. Tenso, alerta…Kimbley se relamió. Miles acababa de darse cuenta de que él mismo se había acorralado con un asesino en potencia.

Kimbley le observó atentamente, era más alto y posiblemente más fuerte, aunque el grueso abrigo dificultaba su evaluación. Aún así no tendría la más mínima posibilidad frente a él…Lástima que tuviera una misión que cumplir.

"El trabajo es lo primero".

Se juró que cuando todo hubiera acabado consumaría la exterminación.

Completaría la ira de Dios.

Mientras tanto nada impedía que se entretuviera burlándose un poco de él

Ya que estás aquí podrías sujetarme la bufanda, ya sabes, para que no salpique- elevó el ala del sobrero para que el otro pudiera apreciar la ironía de su sonrisa

Vete a la mierda Kimbley- Murmuró, apretando los dientes.

"_Me encantan los ishvalís"_

La piedra filosofal anulaba cualquier necesidad biológica, aún así se dirigió hacia uno de los urinarios y se desabrochó el pantalón. Apoyó una mano en la pared, para hacerlo más realista. Casi podía adivinar la mueca de asco en la cara del comandante

Cuando todo terminara volvería a por él.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no olvidar, nunca, jamás. Su memoria fotográfica recordaba cada mutilación, la sangre goteando por las paredes de adobe, el sonido envolvente de las explosiones. Se las susurraría al oído, recreándose en los detalles, sin compasión. Dejaría que su aliento rozara la piel morena del Ishvalí, casi como si fueran amantes, porque para Kimbley no existe nada tan íntimo como la muerte. Y por supuesto le miraría directamente, de frente. Le arrancaría esas estúpidas gafas de sol para enfrentarse a esos ojos carmesí, como su propio nombre.

Y todo sería poético, arte. Le atraparía entre los azulejos blancos y su propio cuerpo. Tan cerca que podría oler su rabia. Acercaría sus labios a la base de la garganta, allí donde el pulso acelerado palpitaba. Clavaría los dientes hasta que la piel se rompiera. Casi podía escuchar su grito de dolor haciendo eco por toda la habitación. Le silenciaría mordiéndole la barbilla, los labios, la cara.

Habría lucha, por supuesto. Si había algo fascinante en los ishvalís eso era su espíritu combativo. Eso lo haría más hermoso. Doblegaría su orgullo, haciéndole caer de rodillas, sometiéndole a sus deseos. Le obligaría a abrir las piernas, haciendo palanca con su propio cuerpo

Las manos demasiado ocupadas. Clavándose en su cadera. Obligándole a girar la cabeza para que no se perdiera ni una palabra

Con cada penetración, angustiosamente dolorosa, le susurraría un nuevo recuerdo del campo de batalla, un fusilamiento, una mutilación. Le describiría cómo arrasó aquella aldea mientras los suyos rogaban por su vida. La respiración acelerada, exaltado ante sus visiones

Y cuando Miles se hubiera rendido, física y psicológicamente, se encargaría de que lo último que viera fueran los círculos de transmutación de sus manos. Justo antes de convertirle en una mancha pegajosa en el suelo.

Se estaba poniendo duro solo de pensarlo.

Como última provocación se giró hacia él subiéndose la bragueta

¿Ya podemos irnos?- dijo Miles con voz de hastío.

Sin embargo, algo muy parecido al miedo paralizó al comandante. Kimbley le observaba como un depredador en plena cacería. Avanzó hasta él, quedando demasiado cerca para su gusto. Casi se rozaban.

-¿Qué estás maquinando? –preguntó Miles a la defensiva, conteniéndose para no retroceder

Kimbley simplemente negó con la cabeza y le empujó con el hombro al salir.

Al pasar por su lado Miles habría jurado escucharle murmurar :"Joder, demasiado tiempo en prisión"


End file.
